Grappling Cannon
The Grappling Cannon resource will be used to shoot onto the Ancient Mariner's boat in order to catch the Krakken Fish and to rescue the Ancient Mariner while fishing Krakken Rocks. Building Earl will build the Grappling Cannon. Step 1 of 2) Rescue the Ancient Mariner! “Hay der wrangler, I needs the following items to make construction of the fancy cannon thingamiester.” -Eloquent Earl Catch the Required Fish below so Earl can build the Grappling Cannon for you! :40 Cannon Crab Fish :30 Plank Fish :3 Black Beardopus Fish TIP: View the Grappling Cannon by going to the dropdown: Fish List -> Grappling Cannon After completing catching all the fish, head back to WaterPort to visit Earl's house and clicking "Building the Grappling Cannon!" link in-game. The Grappling Cannon will help you ratchet onto the Ancient Mariner's boat, after you catch the largest Parribean fish yet... the Krakken Fish. Rescue Ancient Mariner Catch the Krakken Fish, which has a habitat of Possibly Extinct and may take awhile. Upon first catching the Krakken: Caught my 1st ever 44,878.00 lb Krakken Fish, worth 13,234 points and 13,234 gold. I used 1 Gold Goop Chum, have 799 left. Use the Grappling Cannon, so you can save the Ancient Mariner! Use the Grappling Cannon, so you can save the Ancient Mariner! Step 2 of 2) Shoot the Grappling Cannon onto the Ancient Mariner's boat! You now have a clear shot to the Ancient Mariner's boat! Use the Grappling Cannon to climb onto the boat and save the old man! Shoot the Grappling Cannon and Ratchet onto the boat! Success Woohoo! I shot the Grappling Cannon onto the Ancient Mariner's boat and climbed across the Black Beardopus line!￼ ￼ : Step 1 of 4) I'm on the boat now, however the Hatch Door is locked... : The Sig's Lair Key should open the hatch door! Open Hatch with Sigs Lair Key! Success Opened the secret hatch door, however the Sig's Lair Key seems to be stuck. I'll have to leave it behind. Step 2 of 4) I'm on the hatch stairs now, however the Cabin Door is locked... :The Parribean Skull Key should open the Cabin Door! Wow, it's great seeing these resources come into action again! I hope I'm not too late to save the Ancient Mariner... Open Cabin Door with Skull Key! Success Opened the Ancient Mariner's cabin door, however the Skull Key seems to be stuck. I'll have to leave it behind. Step 3 of 4) The Ancient Mariner has left a message behind that reads: : :yesterday, date My Dearest firstname, I'm about to make a break for it on my Ancient Dinghy. The Krakken has been relentless and the pirates are approaching nearby. I heard you were trying to rescue me, so if you ever find this message please use the Kranka to open my secret safe. Wish me luck mate. Sincerely, The Ancient Mariner : That old man sure is stealthy for being so ancient! The Parribean Kranka should open the secret safe! Open secret safe with the Kranka! Success Opened the Ancient Mariner's safe, however the Kranka Key seems to be stuck. I'll have to leave it behind. Step 4 of 4) The secret safe contains a huge bucket of Free Love Chum! :The Ancient Mariner left me a very generous bucket of 250 Free Love Chum for my efforts! : Accept gift of 250 Free Love Chum! Success Accepted the Ancient Mariner's Gift of 250 Free Love Chum. Had total FLC, have total. May I meet the legend in person some day... Received the Parribea Polaroid for my profile! Category:Resources